


My Creepypasta OCs

by EmilyTheCosmicBun



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheCosmicBun/pseuds/EmilyTheCosmicBun
Summary: • literally just info for my creepypasta ocs! pls, don't use my characters without asking. these are also personal vent ocs!• This is Stedge and Bunny!  One is a human and one is an entity. Bunny may have been based on my trauma and younger versions of myself but they are fictional, and I consider me and them separate people.• There are two minor characters but they are tied to this story, and these characters, so there's no point in making a whole new "book" just for them.• Please do not ship bunny with anyone else than Stedge and vice versa.• They do have a backstory.• TW for blood, abuse mention. (It's just a brief mention but it ties in with why my characters are the way they are.)• Also they/them for my oc and he/him for Stedge!!!PLEASE DO NOT ROMANTICISE ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO MY CHARACTERS!!!





	1. Emily/Elliot (Bunny)

FULL REF SHEET HERE:  
  
https://www.deviantart.com/emilythecosmiccat/art/Emily-CreepyPasta-OC-UPDATE-JAN-2021-842640189 (external link also added.)

Hello, this is my CreepyPasta/Vent/Impure Agere OC

**THIS IS A VERY PERSONAL OC, THEY ARE BASED OFF OF ME TO HELP ME COPE WITH TRAUMA.**

** BASIC INFO **

**Full Name:**  
Emily/Elliot Bunzelle but prefers just Emily or Elliot.

**Nickname(s):**  
Bunny, Emmy, El, Em, Milly, Millie, Princess, Prince, Princette

**Meaning of name: Emily (from Urban Dictionary.)**  
Emily is someone who is crazy inside and out. She knows who her friends are and tries hard to look after them. She is very pretty but doesn't always know that. She isn't always the most popular, but to her, that doesn't matter. She has friends of all ages and they all adore her. She hides her feelings however upsetting they may be.

**Meaning of name: Elliot (Urban Dictionary)**  
Elliot is a true master at caring. He teaches how to love and be loved. A man of honour a man of steel. He's as handsome as a Greek God, as strong as diamond, as compassionate as a saint and is as gentle as a father's touch. Elliot possesses magic within to create a vision in the eyes of all, leaving them stunned at how brilliant and perfect Elliot truly is. A leader, a spirit lifter, a lover, a giver, an Elliot'll leave you speechless with his being, his essence.

**Gender:**  
Non-Binary

**Pronouns:**  
They/Them

**Age:**  
Currently 19, same as IRL me, though they physically and mentally regress to younger ages, so their age varies.

**Date of Birth:**  
August 21st (Body born in 2001)

**Race/Species:**  
English and a Spirit or Entity.

**Native language:**  
English (as in England English.)

**Orientation/Sexual Preference:**  
Bisexual

**Personality:**  
Silly, playful, honest, caring, childish, bratty, stubborn, sweet

**Are They Dead:**  
No, but they aren't alive either. Somewhere in between.

**Any Mental Health Issues**?  
C-PTSD, due to multiple traumatic events. They frequently experience multiple flashbacks and nightmares and is usually terrified of leaving their safe space unless it's with Stedge, even then, they panic.

**Triggers:**  
Listed Here. https://theselfishprincess.carrd.co/#triggers

**Powers/Special Abilities:**  
Can float slightly off the ground, can phase through walls, spew blood at will, and look "alive" when speaking and comforting children, or just around those they trust.

** APPEARANCE: **

**Looks** :

Very young child:  
Short but very curly/wavy brown hair, a bit lighter than when they are in older looking forms. They wear a pink dress with a white shirt under, and black school shoes. However, they can also just wear a sonic shirt and leggings, or a skirt.

Child:  
They can vary but their usual look is long curly/wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, blood on their mouth and nose area, tired-looking eyes, pink dress, sometimes a nightgown, depending on the look, they can wear socks, bunny slippers or even go barefoot! Sometimes they wear bunny ears! Sometimes they like to wear sonic gear.

Teen:  
Depending on the age as a teen, at the point it's "kawaii" inspired things, sometimes just a Melanie Martinez shirt and pants (or skirt), sometimes overalls! They also wore band merch, stuff like that. They have either long brown hair, black hair or multicoloured hair like Melanie Martinez (dyed invariants such as pink, red, blonde (more like light ginger.)

Adult:  
Band tops, but also ones with cute designs on such as bunnies or kittens, sometimes overalls or dresses, sometimes even onesies, since they can still have the traits of an agere headspace. Short Brown hair, is a lot chubbier than the rest, can be considered mid or plus size.

**Height:**  
Varies depending on form and age, but usually small.

**Weight:**  
(UNKNOWN/It varies.)

**Hair colour:**  
Dark brown/Brown

**Eye colour:**  
Brown

**Scars and/or skin conditions:**  
• Has a few bruises and a few cuts in some places, but I prefer to not draw them all the time.  
• Has a skin condition called psoriasis. (It's what I actually have.)

**Never Seen Without:**

White Bun, can be seen with or without dress, their three Cream The Rabbit plushies, and Cream.exe plushies, though they do have more plushies.

**Likes** :  
• Things with Peaches (the fruit) on them. Including peaches and peach ice tea.  
• Bunnies.  
• Their Caregiver, Stedge.  
• Drawing and colouring in.  
• The colour pink.  
• Sonic The Hedgehog.  
• Porcelain Dolls  
• Stuffed Animals

**Dislikes** :  
• Abusers (including physical, mental and sexual abusers.)  
• Those who take advantage of vulnerable people.  
• People who don't take them seriously.  
• Drama.  
• Being abandoned or left alone.

**Relationships:**

**Stedge -** Partner in crime, best friend, caregiver and lover. (Depending on the age of course.)

**Aya Elizabeth -** Ever since the incident, they have been good friends, Aya was scared of Bunny at first but warmed up later. This was the first victim they helped. They also gave Aya a mask.

**Carolina - Mother -** A very good bond with Carolina, Bunny knows that if they ever need anything they can go to Carolina for help.

**Scarlett Dolly-Mae Francis -** Bunny is always upset that Scarlett can't find peace. Though they understand each other and have a non-human like bond.

**Oliver -** Has a non-human bond.

**OTHER PEOPLES OCS AND CHARACTERS:**

**Lucy - @/kasei_draws / @/nightmarequeenkasai -** Bunny is very fond of Lucy, and they are friends!

ART CREDIT - https://www.deviantart.com/nightmarequeenkasei/art/CreepyPasta-Lifeless-Lucy-2020-Ref-Sheet-843154132

(Will draw my own image for this section but the owner's art (which is amazing) will be used until then.)

**Cream.exe (Sally.exe game, credits to** @/MY5TCrimson and @/NotSoDevy for the all-stars design, however, this includes all the main designs, not just these two, as I myself kin every version.) **-** practically twinning, bunny loves to hang out with cream.exe. (my highest kin, apart from cream herself.) Only knows her due to Bunny playing Cream.exe's games when they became curious. (Not really official, more of a headcanon for my OC.)

(extra art credit https://www.deviantart.com/erickgamer555/art/Sally-And-Cream-Sark-s-Time-Line-By-JaizKoys-811192066 , https://www.deviantart.com/erickgamer555/art/Cream-Exe-fiqued-Created-By-JaizKoyz-811195225 )

(If you want your creepypasta oc to be friends with Bunny, just ask!)

**OTHER INFO:**

• They age up with my current age since they aren't dead and they are based off me. I decided to make them some sort of entity since I couldn't make them a ghost and still be alive lol they age up with me.

• Their "trauma" is the same as mine, which is why I won't write it in detail here but they are a victim of abuse.

• They are all bloody because its how I feel about my trauma.

• They physically and mentally regressed to the age they are supposed to be, if they are in their child forms, they are an actual child. (Direct reference to my age regression I use to help me cope with my trauma) They prefer to be in this form so they can protect and befriend children. They don't harm children or other victims of abuse. The children usually call them "bunny."

• When they're in their adult form, they have a partner called Stephen. Someone who they have known since they were 17 years old. When they are a "child" he takes care of them and protects them to make sure they don't ever get hurt again.

• For older victims of abuse, Bunny will use their adult looking form to comfort those victims, same with teens, etc.

• Bunny has mistaken people for abusers before, because of mixed signals, which has caused them to sadly take innocent lives once or twice, which is a pang of guilt they live with every day.

• Their species of entity is unknown, although it's a humanoid who can grow like a person, there are obvious differences, such as, instead of just mental effects of trauma, they also get physical ones, such as nosebleeds, puking up blood, crying blood. No one knows why.

• Bunny is obsessed with music box music, Bunny has a little box that plays "London Bridge Is Falling Down." It also has a bunny on the design.

• Bunny does wear glasses but not in their young child, or child forms, only in teen to adult forms.

**_Any Other Info is on the External Link's Picture, and check out the page after Stedge's for voice claims and theme songs!_ **


	2. Stephen (Stedge)

c

**Stedge**

Well, I also made a creepypasta oc to represent my boyfriend, someone who I love and trust to help me during those horrible times. He's like my partner in crime. lmao, also his age isn't really there because he ages up with his real-life counterpart, which will get updated.

FULL REF: https://www.deviantart.com/emilythecosmiccat/art/Stedge-CreepyPasta-OC-842643560

**REMINDER TO NOT SEXUALISE HIM AS MY BOYFRIEND IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT.**

**BASIC INFO:**

**Name:**  
Stephen

 **Nickname(s):**  
Stedge, Mr Bubbles (by Emily/Elliot.)

 **Meaning of name: Stephen**  
The most beautiful boy in existence. Has stunning eyes, that make your heart fall through the floor when they crinkle with his perfect smile. Is deep, unlike most boys, and extremely intelligent. Has a big heart, and he doesn't realize when he's being taken for granted. Even though he would never admit it, he sometime's can't see what's right in front of him. An over-analyzer, and very stubborn, but he will admit defeat when he has to. Likes to drive girls crazy, apparently. Easy to fall in love with. Hard to figure out.

 **Gender:**  
Male

 **Age:**  
Ages up with IRL person. Currently: 19.

 **Date of Birth:**  
9th April

 **Race/Species:**  
English, Human.

 **Native language:**  
UK English.

 **Orientation/Sexual Preference:**  
Straight

 **Are They Dead?:**  
No

 **Any Mental Health Issues?**  
No, None that we know of.

 **Triggers:**  
None that we know of.

 **Powers/Special Abilities:**  
He doesn't have many powers but he athletic and can run quick and has a good amount of strength. He uses a bat and other various stuff.

**APPEARANCE:**

**Looks** :  
Short brown hair, brown eyes, a bit of facial hair, variants of a black or dark grey shirt, but obviously not only those, sometimes they're ripped.

 **Hair colour:**  
Dark brown, brown.

 **Eye colour:**  
Brown.

 **Scars:**  
None.

 **Personality:**  
He is quite intelligent and mature, behaves childishly in front of Emily/Elliot, cold and serious, is kind, polite, protective.

 **Hobbies and Likes:**  
• playing the guitar  
•skate (skateboarding)  
• listening to tunes  
•spending time with Emily/Elliot.

 **Dislikes:**  
• Abusers, people who take advantage of vulnerable people.  
• People who are cruel to Emily/Elliot.

Never Seen Without?  
Skateboard, or Bat.

**Relationships:**

**Bunny -** Best friend, soulmate, would do anything to make bunny smile, frequently gets them stuffed toys and food.

**Carolina** \- An okay bond. Doesn't really have that much of an opinion.

**Aya Elizabeth -** Has a good bond, happy she's not getting hurt anymore.

**Scarlett Dolly-Mae Francis - He is polite to her but doesn't know much about her.**

**Oliver -** Honestly Stedge is terrified of him, but not afraid to help.

**EXTRA INFO:**

• He is a few months older than me in IRL, his age is 19 right now, along with mine but will be updated.

• Stephen is a human and helps take care of Emily (in their child forms.) since they are a child and very vulnerable in that state due to their trauma, when they're adult they are romantic towards each other.

• They work together as a team when bashing and killing abusers. While he uses physical means, Emily uses mental.

**_Any Other Info is on the Link or External Link._ **


	3. Bunny and Stedge's Voice and Theme Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This exists because I didn't want to clog up their character references.

**I decided to make these separate to not clog up my character's info.**

**_ BUNNY _ **

**Voice Claim?**  
I don't feel comfortable using my own voice for young voice claim but, these are ideas I've had.

**Young Child:**

Cream The Rabbit - Sonic  
Cream.exe - Sally. EXE  
 **Child:**

Little Sister (Bioshock 1 & 2)

Creepy Little Girl - LARA'S HORROR SOUNDS

**Young Teen/Teen Voices:**

Kotoko Utsugi - Danganronpa  
Futaba Sakura - Persona

**Adult (Maybe?)**

NiGHTS (NiGHTS Journey of Dreams)

Blaze The Cat 

**Theme Song?:**

**(young child and child.)**

Memory - Ib OST  
Gothika - CHILD'S PLAY  
Hide and Seek - (English Ver by Lizz Robinett)  
Melanie Martinez - Crybaby (But tbh, all of Melanie's songs too.)

**(Teen to Adult)**

When Mother Was There - Persona 5   
Your Reality - Doki Doki Literature Club

**(Any Age.)**

Bunny, Bunny Bunny - The Golden Orchestra  
Bioshock 2 - Eleanor's Lullaby  
Kill The Lights - The Birthday Massacre  
Hey Bunny - Bowie Bugs

**_ STEDGE _ **

**Theme Songs?:**

Daddy's Home - Bioshock 2 Rap  
All Time Low - Break Your Little Heart  
Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy

**Voice Claim?:**

Main Voice:

Resident Evil Series - Leon S. Kennedy

Maruki - Persona 5 


	4. Minor Character: Aya Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character reference for Aya

**BASIC INFO:**

**Full Name** :  
Aya Elizabeth

 **Nickname** :  
Eli, Eliza, or just plain old "Aya."

 **Gender** :  
Female

 **Pronouns** :  
She/Her

 **Age** :  
10 when Bunny first met them but they're 11 now!

 **DOB** :  
5th May 2009

 **Race/Species** :  
Human

 **Native Language** :  
UK English.

 **Orientation/Sexual Preference** :  
Nothing Yet.

 **Personality** :  
Timid, Sweet, Playful.

 **Are They Dead?:**  
No!

 **Any Mental Health Issues?:**  
No signs are showing, however they are finding it difficult to cope with what happened to them.

 **Triggers** :  
Any mention of that horrible man, and any mention of that day.

 **Powers/Special Abilities:**  
Nothing at the moment, they are still a young human child, after all

LOOKS:

Aya is a young girl with blue eyes and black hair, her favourite colour seems to be blue and she likes bunnies, her outfit that I drew her in is a set of pajamas with bunnies on them.

An alternative outfit for Aya, is a white bunny mask, and a blue dress, white tights and black shoes.

(EXTRA.)  
The adult version of Aya wears a blue skirt and white shirt, though they nearly always wear the mask, it's a comfort item for them.

 **Height** :  
They are the same hight as Bunny's normal form.

 **Weight** :  
UNKNOWN

 **Hair Colour** :  
Black

 **Eye Colour** :  
Blue

 **Scars**?:  
Nothing

**Never Seen Without?:**

Her bunny plushies, they are both white with red/pink eyes.

 **Likes** :  
Bunnies, Strawberries, Drawing, Plushies, The Colour Blue.

 **Dislikes** :  
Dogs, Needles, Doctors.

 **Relationships** :

Bunny: Best friends, considering what happened, even to this day Aya is grateful. Also loves the mask Bunny gave her.

Stedge: Was pretty scared of him at first, but she is grateful.

(No picture)

Unnamed male family member - whoever this was, it was the creepy old man who done those horrible things to Aya.

Aya's Mother - A sweet, kind woman, protective but loving of Aya.

OTHER INFO:

• Aya was the first victim Bunny saved, Aya is forever grateful for that.  
• She has learned to embrace the cute and creepy.  
• She owns a mask in which Bunny gave her.  
• Speaking of Bunny, Bunny has had quite the influence on Aya, she is starting to have the sense of justice Bunny feels, however, she knows she can't do anything.


	5. Minor Character: Carolina Bunzelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character reference for Carolina!

** BASIC INFO **

**Full Name:**  
Carolina Bunzelle but prefers just Carolina

 **Nickname(s):**  
(Doesn't have any.)

 **Gender:**  
Female

 **Pronouns:**  
She/Her

 **Age:**  
(AGE UNKNOWN)

 **Date of Birth:**  
7th May

 **Race/Species:**  
English and an Entity.

 **Native language:**  
English

 **Orientation/Sexual Preference:**  
(UNKNOWN)

 **Personality:**  
Kind, Mature, Loving, Strict

 **Are They Dead:**  
No, but they aren't alive either. Somewhere in between.

 **Any Mental Health Issues**?  
Nope

 **Triggers:**  
None

 **Powers/Special Abilities:**  
Is able to phase through walls, spew blood at will, and look "alive" when speaking and comforting people.

** APPEARANCE: **

**Looks** :

Adult:  
Red/Pink/Purple dyed hair, usually wears nice clothes, she likes edgy stuff, sometimes wears vintage or metal clothes.

 **Height:**  
Slightly taller than Bunny in their adult form **.**

 **Weight:**  
(UNKNOWN)

 **Hair colour:**  
Red-Purple (Dyed.)  
Black (Original)

 **Eye colour:**  
Green

 **Scars and/or skin conditions:**  
• Has a skin condition called psoriasis. (not as affected as Bunny.)

 **Never Seen Without:**  
Her vintage items, such as old dolls or plushies.

 **Likes** :  
• Their child, Bunny.  
• Listening to music.  
• The colour purple.  
• Cindy Dolls  
• Stuffed Animals

 **Dislikes** :  
• Those who take advantage of vulnerable people.

**Relationships:**

Bunny: Loves them to bits, always there for them.

**Stedge -** Is fond of him, hopes he treats Bunny good.

Other Info:

• Bunny is the child of Carolina, Carolina is also an entity like Bunny.

• Carolina has her own fair share of bad memories, however, she has learned to conceal them well.

• Their species of entity is unknown, although it's a humanoid who can grow like a person, there's obvious differences, such as, instead of just mental affects of trauma, they also get physical ones, such as nosebleeds, puking up blood, crying blood. No one knows why.


	6. Minor Character: Scarlett Dolly-Mae Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary/ref for scarlett

**BASIC INFO:**

Original Picrew that inspired the OC.  
(Made on https://picrew.me/image_maker/275146 )

 **Full Name** :  
Scarlett Dolly-Mae Francis

 **Nickname** :

Lottie, Ruby (Red Colour) , Doll/Dolls, Dolly-Molly, Mimi, Leelee.

 **Gender** :  
Female

 **Pronouns** :  
She/Her

 **Age** :  
12, but they have passed.

 **DOB** :  
16/04/1781

 **DOD** :  
17/04/1793

 **Race/Species** :  
Ghost

 **Native Language** :  
UK English.

 **Orientation/Sexual Preference** :  
Nothing Yet.

 **Personality** :  
Timid, Sweet, Playful, Vengeful, Grumpy, Bratty, Polite

 **Are They Dead?:**  
Yes

 **Any Mental Health Issues?:**  
Possibly

 **Triggers** :  
Any mention of her abuser, and any mention of that day she died, including dress etc.

 **Powers/Special Abilities:**  
Typical small ghost things such as floating, phasing through doors and walls, picking up small items.

LOOKS:

Scarlett wears a red dress, red shoes, glasses and two bows in her hair. The dress can be long sleeved or short, and medium or long, her socks can either be tights or frilly socks. Even though she's from the 1700's, her outfit varies as she does not feel comfortable roaming around in the dress from the 1700's that she got killed in, so she got the vintage red dresses and stuck with them.

When she was alive, this is the outfit she wore.

 **Height** :  
They are slightly taller than Aya.

 **Weight** :  
UNKNOWN

 **Hair Colour** :  
Silver/White, Colour of Hair Before She died: Blonde

 **Eye Colour** :  
Dark Grey

 **Scars**?:  
Sewn Up Mouth, Cuts and bruises on chest and thighs.

**Never Seen Without?:**

The Black Cat Plush that she found on the ground, with no sign of being picked up. She cares for it as if it was a real animal.

A wooden doll that she has kept ever since she was alive.

 **Likes** :  
Cats, The Colour Red, Dolls

 **Dislikes** :  
Dogs, Needles, Pins

 **Relationships** :

Bunny: Good Bond, feels like Bunny understands her in a way.

Stedge: Was pretty scared of him at first, but she is polite around him, even if he can't understand her.

Oliver - A Ghostly bond, they help each other and accommodate to each other.  
  
(No picture)  
Unnamed Female - This was the person that abused Molly, not sexually but tortured her, and sewn up her mouth.

 **OTHER INFO:**  
• She's a ghost, she may never rest in peace as her killer died naturally and happily.  
• Terrified of older women.  
• Cannot talk to humans.


	7. Minor Character: Oliver Romwell Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my oc Oliver Romwell Potts

**BASIC INFO:**

**Full Name** :

Oliver Romwell Potts

 **Nickname** :

Ollie, or just plain old Oliver.

 **Gender** :  
Male

 **Pronouns** :  
He/They

 **Age** : 13

 **DOB** : 1st May 1860

 **DOD** : 2nd May 1873

 **Race/Species** :  
Ghost

 **Native Language** :  
UK English.

 **Orientation/Sexual Preference** :  
Nothing.

 **Personality** :  
Childish, Unhappy, Aggressive.

 **Are They Dead?:**  
Yes

 **Any Mental Health Issues?:**  
Trauma Issues

 **Triggers** :  
Anything that reminds him of his abuse.

**Powers/Special Abilities:**

LOOKS:

Dirty Blue/Green Pajamas, Bloody Gouched out eye, dirty blonde hair.

 **Height** :  
A tad bit taller than Scarlett.

 **Weight** :  
UNKNOWN

 **Hair Colour** :  
Blonde

 **Eye Colour** : Well.. None now but used to be Blue.

 **Scars**?: His eyes were gouged out and he got stabbed in the stomach.

 **Never Seen Without?:** A ragged Teddy Bear, he doesn't name it though.

 **Likes** : Jesters and Clowns.

 **Dislikes** : Anything that reminds him that he has no eyes.

 **Relationships** :

Bunny: Bunny makes sure to find ways to communicate with him, and accommodate for him if needed.

Stedge: Stedge is terrified of Oliver, but is happy that he doesn't hurt just anyone.

**Scarlett -** They help each other, since on is blind and one is mute, they can understand one another.

UNNAMED MALE ABUSER:  
This was the person that hurt him, he had no other motive than to cause children pain, and sadly he was chosen as a victim..

OTHER INFO:

• He kills by gouging out people's eyes, just like it was done to him.  
• Because of the eye situation, he is blind. Those who can see, such as Bunny, Stedge etc.. they accommodate for Oliver.


	8. Minor Character Themes and Voice Claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically separate to not clog up character pages

**_ Aya _ **

**Theme Song?:**

Memory - Mad Father Title Screen Music  
Misao - Miss Library Theme  
Old Doll - Mad Father OST

**Voice Claim?:**

UDG Voice Files - Monaca Towa

**_ Carolina _ **

**Theme Songs?:**

(This song is just for fun.)

Persona 5 - Whims of Fate  
Bloody Mary - Lady Gaga  
Moon River - Bayonetta  
M.I.L.F - Friday Night Funkin'

**Voice Claim?:**

Maybe Rouge The Bat from Sonic

Sae Nijima (both versions, persona 5)

Bayonetta

**_ Oliver _ **

**Theme:**

Faceless - YOHIOLOID

**Voice:**

Nagisa Shingetsu Voice Files (En)

**_ Scarlett _ **

**Theme:**

Pity Party - Melanie Martinez

**Voice Claim:**

SCIV Voice Clips - Amy  
(She can still communicate with voice but it's only to other non-human spirits, people like Aya cannot understand her and to have her write notes as responses.


	9. The Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual backstories for the characters, mainly Emily and Stedge though.

(Before I start I just want to put a disclaimer that though this is based on real-life, DOESN'T mean that it is only going to be based on real-life events. It is Creepypasta after all. It is fiction, not everything that has happened to me has happened to these characters, plus, Aya, isn't even based on a real person. Also, some characters only have brief mentions, such as Carolina, because I didn't want to keep saying "the mother." With all that said, this character is a vent oc, so please do not romanticise anything my characters have went through.)

Being an entity instead of human, made it difficult for bunny to fit in, especially in England; ever since they were a child, they have always felt like an outcast.. even if it was for simple things for liking sonic, liking things that weren't the typical things for a little feminine child to like.. or even things they can control, such as their skin conditions, which at the time, was just at their scalp when they were a child, and the other one (due to being an entity) was that they sadly looked "ill" or "tired" all the time, apart from this, everything was okay. It's not like they had no friends, just not many.

They had a loving family, Bunny got whatever they wanted, their favourite gifts were the Sonic items though. Their mother, Carolina, never failed to make Bunny smile, neither did the rest of the family. Carolina understood what it was like to be an outcast to people, so she can't help but feel sorry for Bunny, Carolina loves her baby so much.

[memories lost, going to later memory...]

All that Bunny can remember from this memory is that it is what caused them to start getting flashbacks to this event years later. Their innocence was stolen from them. The rest of their childhood was stolen away from them. Nothing had ever been the same since that time, though they still tried to continue with this life.. though something went wrong.. some people started complaining that they were seeing blood, trickling from Bunny's mouth and nose! What imagination...

[memory lost.. loading later memory.]

Bunny grew up into a teenager, still liking Sonic, still being their happy go lucky self! This time, they didn't just wear pink, but they also started getting shirts from their favourite music and fandoms. They also started making friends online, but there was one problem... Bunny was too naive. They trusted people to quickly, in school, their grades slowly dropped, though the stuff they were actually interested in got good marks! Anyways, they trusted too many people, and people found an opportunity to take advantage of Bunny's trust, ultimately making them feel more alone than before, and to top it all of, bullies that grew up with them, got more people to join in on it, soon their trauma was found out, it spread like wildfire all around the place, they did gain one or two more friends, but they're not core parts of memories.

It seems that just by a little bit, bunny seemed to get sicker and sicker every day, nobody knew what was wrong, especially no human.

[Memory lost. Loading later.]

At this point, Bunny looked like they'd been dead for years, and someone had warmed them up and using them like a puppet, nothing motivated them, other decided to take away what innocence Bunny had left, using it for their own gain.

Another year had passed, Bunny clapped eyes upon a really kind looking gentleman, Bunny's tummy began filling with butterflies.. and then he said hello. This kind gentleman was named Stephen. Bunny kept on bothering him for ages before they actually started talking.

Soon they were together, it felt like it was always meant to be, Bunny had a few partners before this but this one felt different somehow, it felt RIGHT.

They got a major life change: Bunny chopped their hair off.

After a while, Bunny came out as non-binary too! (since Stephen accidentally mistook them for a girl!) They also spoke about the trauma that happened to them, not leaving anything out. Even spoke about nice things on how they can age regress (but in their case they physically and mentally regress, both at will and when they're having flashbacks.)

The stuff about the trauma made Stephen feel sick... "How could someone do something like that?" He would always say to Bunny. They both always wished they could do something.

One day, Bunny regressed, to a younger version of themselves, but they accidentally slipped out of their "human" looking form, honestly, it scared Stephen shitless. There Bunny was, covered in blood, from their nose to their neck, a deathly look in their eyes. They were okay, but they started randomly crying. Stephen did what any genuine lover and friend would do and was there to comfort the crying child. He knew he'd have to help take the responsibility as some sort of caregiver, it's the least he could do considering what Bunny had been through.

A few more months of this occurred until Bunny just decided to stay in that form, they are aware of everything that had happened to them in this headspace, but they soon figured out that they were able to do things like float a little bit above the ground, it honestly could seem like they could go into a room and scare someone on accident!

.....  
........

Oh! They found an old friend! A small Cream The Rabbit plush! Bunny forgot about them, for a long time but now it's back! As well as this they also got their hands on a lot more plushies, including a white bunny, and two more Cream The Rabbit ones, varying in different heights and creators.

[memory lost.. loading new memory.]

After a while, Bunny became shut into their home, convinced that this place was their only safe space... I wonder what went wrong? Did they see someone horrible? Yeah. That's probably it. Turns out they saw one of their abusers and were terrified to leave the house, even as an adult.

After a while stories started showing up in the local area, stories of children being victims of abuse. It always made Bunny cry hearing such things, until one day they snapped, Bunny wanted to do something about it. These children reminded them too much of themself. Stephen always agreed, anything to make Bunny happy. And so, Bunny crept to this horrible person's house, on your typical English street, knocked on the door and hid, Stedge not too far behind, Stedge was used as a distraction, just enough for Bunny to get inside and find the child, they were scared shitless, but...

"It will be okay, I promise." Bunny would say, they then went to the old hag of a man, who took advantage of the child and started doing weird things, showing up behind them and disappearing, and other little things to strike a nerve, of course after a while, they realised it would take too long to do, so they let out a piercing screech. "MR. BUBBLES!!!"

Stedge barged down the door and ran inside, bat in hand, he seemed a little shocked.

"You- You damn brats!" The old man shouted, trying to scurry away to find the closest weapon to him.

Bunny nodded at Stedge, Stedge nodded back, he slowly lifted the bat.. and...

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

He swung down again and again and again. He was terrified but it seemed like it was the right thing to do, to protect the child, who at this current point in time, was being comforted in another room, by Bunny.

The screaming of the old man slowly stopped, though the little child was crying, Bunny asked if they wanted to stay here, the child nodded, but to get in touch with their family. Stedge looked around for anything involving details of family, finding a phone book thing, so he decided to go off and temporarily dispose of his bat, and to phone the number, of course, he couldn't tell the truth, so he decided to lie, saying that he and his "child" witnessed it from the window and decided to investigate, the mother, shocked beyond belief, rushed their immediately.

The mother was shocked to see a dead-looking child, comforting her daughter. 

"Oh, it made me feel sick till I threw up! I'm not dead!" They giggled.

Bunny apologies for the mother and child for it turning out the way it is, so does Stedge. In the end, Bunny secretly got thanked by the child, and Stedge got his bat back, getting Bunny to fetch it, after that they went home.

Next on the local news and newspaper, there was news of a murder of a local child molester, and that the child is safe, and so is the mother.

Carolina didn't mind that much as long as her baby was being careful. "Thank god they're alright." She always thought to herself, every time she saw Bunny and Stedge arrive home, hell, even the home became a second house for Stedge.

So from then on, this was a thing they kept doing every so often, not every day, just every few months or so, as it horrifies Bunny and Stedge every time.

After a while, they had made new friends, including people like Cream.exe, however, Bunny forgot how they became friends with them. Memory issues. Even the crying child from so long ago. Even with all of this, some people were already long gone, that they couldn't save, even so, they still take care of the victims, such as Oliver and Scarlett, two ghosts/spirits Bunny befriended after they saw them roaming around various parts of their local area.

Although they slaughtered and killed rotten people, the only abuser they can never end up killing, is there own... I wonder why that is...

If you ever hear the sound of a little child talking, or the sound of an adult man, a sound so familiar yet so strange... You're screwed and probably guilty too.

(Temporarily a WIP until I can find the motivation to write)


End file.
